User talk:Dottles44
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 05:49, 2011 March 28 Capital letters Please don't use "all capitals" for surnames: it is not the standard in this wiki. Thurstan 00:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Logins and renaming Hello, Dot. You left a message on my talk page this evening. I'm sorry you can't log in. There should be a link for you to click to get your password sent to your last-known e-mail address. And the inability to rename a page may be because you are not logged in. I've forgotten what the restrictions are for "anonymous" contributors. Last point - why do you need to remove a middle name? We encourage the inclusion of a middle name or two in page names. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:06, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Dottles, I'm delighted that you have managed to log in again. Welcome back to the community! I've fixed Elizabeth Budd (1829-1908) and her subpages and the pages of her children, spouse, and father. Other pages that were indirectly using the wrong name will be sorted out gradually. Thank you for the detailed essay on the subject, which I have copied to her Talk page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:02, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Budd or Budds and his birth year If you are sure your repeated change to Elizabeth's page is correct, you should change her father's page to match, so that hers links to his. Have another go at renaming - the little triangle to the right of "Edit" or "Edit with form" is the button that opens the appropriate menu. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC)